fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Znów do szkoły
Po tym co się wydarzyło w poprzednim odcinku Linda ma wrażenie, że to był tylko sen, chłopcy i Fretka mówią, że to był sen, a tak naprawdę nie był. Fineasz i Ferb muszą iść znowu do szkoły - gimnazjum, a Fretka do liceum. Dundersztyc chce mieć prawdziwą pracę, a więc zatrudnia się w szkole i zostaje wychowawcą chłopców. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Dziewczyny z gimnazjum/liceum *Kobieta z sekretariatu *Kaja Depther *Stefa Hirano *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Moranica 2.0 *Nauczycielka Odcinek (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka cudzą Lindę. Lawrenca nie, bo już się dawno obudził) Fineasz: Mamo, mamo... Fretka: Wstawaj. Hej, Ziemia do mamy! (Linda powoli otwiera oczy) Linda: Eee... co? Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Lawrence: W kuchni. Zemdlałaś, gdy widzia... (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka się na jego patrzą, żeby nic nie mówił o imprezie z poprzedniego odcinka) Linda: Zemdlałam? Lawrence: Tak! Na widok Moranicy! Linda: Kto to? Lawrence: To ta, która zrobiła nam żart z tym koncertem. Linda: Ach, racja. Dzieci, ale miałam dziwny sen. Śniło mi się, że urządziliście imprezę w naszym domu. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka: Tak, to był sen. Przecież my nigdy byśmy nie urządzili imprezy. Linda: Uff... to dobrze. Dobra! Dziś mamy pierwszy dzień szkoły! Czas do szkoły! Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka: No nie! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Znów do szkoły (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Gdy robię coś złego nie udaje mi się. Bycie szalonym naukowcem po prostu mi nie wychodzi! Może czas znaleźć nową pracę? Mógłbym mieć dwie: ta nowa i ta stara, czyli zło. Musiałbym znaleźć pracę, żeby do mnie pasowała. Jestem szalonym i złym naukowcem. Jestem naukowcem. Gdzie mógłbym pracować jako naukowiec? Vanessa: Tato, znowu rozmawiasz sam ze sobą? Dundersztyc: Tak, bo myślę nad drugą, nową pracą. A ty gdzie idziesz? Vanessa: No wiesz, idę do szkoły. Dundersztyc: To już dzisiaj?! O luju! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem! Vanessa: A dlaczego musisz pamiętać? Przecież ty nie chodzisz do szkoły. Dundersztyc: Hmmm... szkoła. W szkole jest nauka... Hmmm... Już wiem! Zatrudnię się w szkole! Vanessa: Co?! O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie ma mowy! Dundersztyc: Czemu? Vanessa: Nie chcę, żebyś znowu mnie uczył. Dundersztyc: A kto powiedział, że do twojej? A tak właściwie to do której ty teraz idziesz? Vanessa: 2 klasa liceum. Dundersztyc: Ty chodzisz do tej, gdzie gimnazjum i liceum jest połączone? Vanessa: Tak. Dundersztyc: To tam się zatrudnię! Vanessa: Co?! Mówiłeś, że nie! Dundersztyc: Ale zadbam o to, żeby nie być twoim wychowawczą i żeby cię nie uczyć. Vanessa: No mam nadzieję. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet stoją przed szkołą) Fineasz: Jesteście gotowi na nowy etap życia? Izabela: Tak! Baljeet: Nie bardzo. Buford: Ech... i znowu przez 10 miesięcy trzeba chodzić do tej szkoły i marnować czas. Ferb: I to jeszcze na dodatek jesteśmy w nowej szkole - gimnazjum czeka! Baljeet: No to jeszcze gorzej. Fineasz: Ciekawe, jak nas przywitają. (wchodzą do szkoły, a tam jakieś dziewczyny, które zaraz zaczną śpiewać) Baljeet: To jakiś koncert czy co?! Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby się uczyć, a nie tańczyć! Buford: Nie przesadzaj. (Piosenka Skocę cię) Dziewczyny: Miau cziki miau miau - tak miły miauczy mi! Miau, miau, miau - moje serce miauczy! Cziki cziki czua - nie zatrzyma się! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy skocę cię! Dziewczyna wasza mówi dziwacznie na pewno chce skocić was Dziś pierwszaków czeka was groza, Weźmiemy marker i popiszemy was! Uuu! Taka sytuacja jest u nas, czasami was olewamy, ale na pewno to nie będzie dzisiaj, (Nie będzie dzisiaj!) Kupujemy markery! I brzmi to wtedy tak: Miau cziki miau miau - tak miły miauczy mi! Miau, miau, miau - moje serce miauczy! Cziki cziki czua - nie zatrzyma się! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy skocę cię! Nie potrzeba więcej słów! (Żadnych więcej słów!) Chętnie to zrobimy! (Chętnie to zrobimy!) I teraz pewnie już wiecie, (I teraz już wiecie...) Że ci odpowiem: "gitchee ciebie skocę"! (A najbardziej Fineasza!) "Gitchee gitchee ciebie skocę"! (I Ferba też!) "Gitchee gitchee ciebie skocę"! (A potem Izabelę!) "Gitchee gitchee ciebie skocę"! (I reszta ich przyjaciół!) Nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć! Miau cziki miau miau - tak miły miauczy mi! Miau, miau, miau - moje serce miauczy! Cziki cziki czua - nie zatrzyma się! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy skocę cię! Raz jeszcze: Miau cziki miau miau - tak miły miauczy mi! Miau, miau, miau - moje serce miauczy! Cziki cziki czua - nie zatrzyma się! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy skocę cię! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy skocę cię! Gitchee gitchee goo to znaczy, że ciebie, ciebie, ciebie, ciebie.. (Ciebie, ciebie, ciebie, ciebie...) Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy ciebie dzisiaj skocę! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Nawet fajne to przywitanie. No dobra, ale to jest po prostu parodia naszej piosenki "Gitchee gitchee goo"! Jestem rozczarowany, że same nie potrafiłyście wymyślić własnej piosenki. Tylko po prostu tak perfidnie od nas ściągacie. Ale piosenka mi się podobała. (Dundersztyc wchodzi do szkoły) Dundersztyc: Siemanko szkółko! (idzie do sekretariatu) Dzień dobry. Chciałbym się tutaj zatrudnić. Kobieta: Przepraszam, ale to nie cyrk. Dundersztyc: Ale ja szukam pracy w szkole, nie w cyrku! Kobieta: Chce pan być woźnym? Dundersztyc: Nie. Wolałbym być nauczycielem. Kobieta: A może chciałby pan zostać dyrektorem? Właśnie szukamy jakiegoś, bo tamta umarła. Dundersztyc: Dyrektor? Dobrze, zatrudniam się jako dyrektor tej szkoły. Kobieta: Niech pan się zgłosi do nas jako dyrektor i potem niech przyjdzie tu pan na casting. (U Fineasza, Ferba i reszty) Fineasz: Świetna klasa się nam trafiła, Ferb! Buford: Czyli nasza czwórka jest w tej samej klasie? Fineasz: Tak. Zaraz, czwórka?! Nie. Nasza cała piątka. Buford: Właśnie to powiedziałem. Fineasz: Jest nas pięciu, nie czworo. Buford: Super! Będę mógł nadal ściągać od Baljeet'a, jak nie będzie patrzył! Bo mi pozwolisz? Baljeet: Nie! Ucz się sam! Izabela: Dziwne, że już ósmy rok będziemy razem w klasie. Ferb: Tak, ale chyba się cieszycie, że będziemy razem, co nie? Izabela: No pewnie! Baljeet: A jest tam ktoś jeszcze oprócz nas? Fineasz: Są również Ogniki, Stanley Twitter, Kaja Depther i cała reszta osób, których znamy lub nie. (Dundersztyc wchodzi do sekretariatu) Dundersztyc: Zgłaszam się na casting! Kobieta: Jednak postanowiliśmy, że nie przyjmujemy pana na dyrektora ani na nauczyciela. Dziękujemy panu. Dundersztyc: Ale... (wyprowadza go za drzwi) Kobieta: Niech pan spróbuje za rok. Może w przyszłym roku się uda. Dundersztyc: Ale... (kobieta zamyka drzwi) Dundersztyc: No, żesz! Poszukują dyrektora, ale mnie na jego nie chcą! Jakby była tu Moranica to już bym od razu był dyrektorem. Zaraz, zaraz... przecież ona mi dała jakieś pudełko. Chyba dzisiaj go otworzę. (Do paczki Fineasza i Ferba przychodzi Kaja) Kaja: Siemasz! Fineasz: Cześć Kaja! Właśnie mówiliśmy o tobie. Kaja: Mówiliście? Ooo... przyszłam idealnie. Co dzisiaj będziecie robić? Izabela: Hej, to moja kwestia! Kaja: Nie wtrącaj się, David... eee... Izabela! Sory, wzięte z filmu ten tekst. To co będziecie robić? Fineasz: Zaraz pójdziemy na lekcję, a potem to jeszcze nie wiem. (dzwoni dzwonek na lekcje) Fineasz: To musimy iść. (Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet odchodzą) Fineasz: Idziecie? Kaja: My zaraz do was dołączymy tylko chcę pogadać z Izabelą! Fineasz: Dobra. (Poszli) Kaja: Wiem, że ci się podoba Fineasz. Izabela: Co?! Mi? Nie. Coś ci cię pomyliło. Kaja: Izabela, każdy o tym wie. Izabela: Ech... dobra. Masz mnie. I chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że będziesz ze mną rywalizować o niego? Kaja: Nie. Powiem ci tyle, że ja ci go nie ukradnę, dopóki ktoś inny tego nie zrobi. Izabela: Co?! Kaja: Ja ci nie będę go zabierać, ale ktoś inny może jeśli ty nie będziesz działać. Izabela: Spoko, mam jeszcze czas. Na razie nikt mu się nie podoba. Kaja: No dobra, ale uważaj, bo kiedyś ktoś ci go zabierze. O mnie się nie martw, nie będę go podrywać. (U Fretki i Stefy; przychodzi do nich Vanessa) Vanessa: I jak się wam podoba w liceum? Fretka: Bardzo fajnie tutaj. Vanessa: To super. Słyszałam, że twoi młodsi bracia zaczęli chodzić do gimnazjum. Fretka: Tak. Oni... (dzwoni dzwonek na lekcje) Stefa: O, dzwoni dzwonek. My idziemy, bo wiesz nie chcemy się spóźnić już pierwszego dnia. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ciekawe co może być w tym... (Pepe przychodzi) O, cześć Pepe! Słuchaj, ja chcę się zatrudnić w szkole, żeby mieć normalną pracę, a do zła będę wracał raz na jakiś czas. Oni mnie nie chcą przyjąć! I co mam zrobić? Moranica wczoraj mi dała jakieś pudełko i się zastanawiam czy je otworzyć czy nie. (Pepe kiwa głową) Dobra. Otwieram! (otwiera pudełko, a z niego wyskakuje Moranica) Moranica? Ty mieszkałaś w tym pudełku cały czas? Moranica 2.0: Nie, ty cwelu. Prawdziwa Moranica już jest w prawdziwym wszechświecie. Ja jestem jej klonem, czyli taka wersja 2.0. To co chcesz, Dusiek? Dundersztyc: Chciałbym, żebyś mi pomogła zatrudnić się w szkole jako nauczyciel. Moranica 2.0: A co ja będę z tego miała? Dundersztyc: Możesz się tam zatrudnić jako dyrektorka. Moranica 2.0: Prawdziwa ja jest dyrektorką, więc ja też nią będę. (W szkole; przed sekretariatem) Dundersztyc: To tutaj. Moranica 2.0: Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz wychowawcą jednej z klas. (wchodzi do środka) Słuchaj, młoda panno chcę ci powiedzieć, że... Narrator: 2 godziny później. Dundersztyc: Coś długo ona tam jest. (Moranica 2.0 wychodzi) Moranica 2.0: Załatwione! Dundersztyc: Jestem nauczycielem? Moranica 2.0: Tak, a nawet jesteś wychowawcą klasy 1B gimnazjum. Ja jestem dyrektorką, więc ja tu rządzę. Będziesz mógł sobie wybrać jakich przedmiotów będziesz uczył. Dundersztyc: A co jej powiedziałaś? Moranica 2.0: Nieważne. Lepiej, żeby to pozostało między mną, a nią. (W sekretariacie; przestraszona kobieta leży pd biurkiem ze kciukiem w buzi) Kobieta: Moje oczy za dużo widziały. Już nigdy w życiu nie zasnę. (W klasie Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: A kto jest naszym wychowawcą? Nauczycielka: No oczywiście, że ja... (przez głośnik mówi Moranica 2.0) Moranica 2.0: Halo! Halo! Czy mnie słychać? Jeśli nie to nastawcie swoje aparaty słuchowe, żeby lepiej działały. No, więc tak: jestem Moranica! Fineasz: Co?! Co ona tu robi?! Przecież miała wracać do domu. Moranica 2.0: Hahahaha! Żartuję tylko. Jestem Moranica, ale w wersji 2.0. Tamta prawdziwa już pofrunęła do swych światów. Jam jest tutaj dyrektorką i jeśli nie będziecie mnie słuchać to polecicie w stronę cmentarza. Na razie i życzę wam spapranego dnia i żeby wam rok minął, jak tylko możecie, żeby był najgorszy ze wszystkich roków jakie dotychczas mieliście! Fineasz: Ten rok będzie koszmarem. Ferb: A co jeśli ona będzie dyrektorką tutaj na wieczność? Izabela: To to będą nasze najgorsze 6 lat w życiu. Buford: Zanim będą te 6 lat to ona pewnie umrze. Baljeet: Nie sądzę. Według moich obliczeń koniec świata będzie w 3012, a po nim wtedy ona może zginąć z samotności. Buford: A właśnie, kto jest naszym wychowawcą? Nauczycielka: Wychowawcą... (do sali wchodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: ... jestem ja! Fineasz: Pan Dundersztyc?! (Napisy końcowe) (Fretka i Vanessa są na stołówce) Fretka: O rany! Słyszałaś, że ta Moranica jest naszą dyrektorką? Vanessa: I co z tego? Ja jestem w tej szkole jeszcze tylko 2 lata. Fretka: Ja 3. Vanessa: Ale raczej nie będzie tak źle. Dyrektorką jest Moranica 2.0, a prawdziwa Moranica mieszkała u mojego ojca i była gorsza. (słyszą krzyki Fineasza) Fineasz: Aaa! Fretka: Słyszałaś to? Mojemu bratu najwyraźniej nie podoba się nasz dyrektor. Vanessa: To też albo też dlatego, że mój tata został jego wychowawcą. Fretka: O rajciu! Oni to dopiero mają przechlapane. Vanessa: Tak, wiem. Gimnazjaliści zawsze mają gorzej od licealistów. Fretka: Dobrze, że ja już z stamtąd wyszłam. Vanessa: Tak, bardzo dobrze. KONIEC Scena usunięta Musiałem tę scenę usunąć, ponieważ tak to by nie było piosenki, którą już wcześniej planowałem. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka stoją przed szkołą) Fineasz: I znowu trzeba przez te 10 miesięcy chodzić do szkoły. Fretka: Wow, jak ten czas szybko leci. (wchodzą do szkoły) Uczniowie na korytarzu: Wow! To Fineasz i Ferb! Wczoraj zrobili imprezę! Oni są boscy! Byłaś tam? Są ekstra! Byłam i świetnie się bawiłam! etc. Fretka: Oni was kochają. Fineasz: Tak, wiemy. Warto było zorganizować tę imprezę. Fretka: A ja to co? Też byłam współorganizatorką tej imprezy. Mnie już nikt nie kocha? Uczeń: Nie. Fretka: A ty bądź cicho! Fineasz: Ferb, chodźmy sprawdzić z kim chodzimy do klasy. Piosenki *Skocę cię